Perfect Round Club
The Perfect Round Club has been dubbed by fans to be when someone pitches a Perfect Round in Round 1 of all 4 division (Singles, Teams, Innergeekdom, and Star Wars). Starting in Season 4 If someone gets all questions correct in the first round they get a perfect round but in order to be part of the club they have to get the Bonus Question correct worth an additional point. Celebrity and Exhibition Matches do NOT count because they are not regular league matches. Perfect Round History and Questions Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Celebrity and Exhibition Matches These are bonus questions asked in Celebrity and Exhibition Matches but do NOT count because they aren't league matches Celebrity Exhibition Members And Dates Added # Matt Atchity @Matchity (May 19, 2017) # Robert Montano @Mr_Rob11 (June 20, 2017) # Tim Franco @tfranco84 (June 23, 2017) # Witney Seibold @WitneySeibold (July 18, 2017) # Mike Kalinowski @MikeKalinowski (August 24, 2017) # Drew McWeeny @DrewMcWeeny (September 6, 2017) # Mark Reilly @ReillyAround (September 7, 2017) # William Bibbiani @WilliamBibbiani (October 4, 2017) # Rachel Cushing @RachelJCushing (October 24, 2017) # Sam Witwer @SamWitwer (December 8, 2017) # Matt Knost @mattknost (February 6, 2018) # John Rocha @TheRochaSays (February 6, 2018) # Cody Hall @therealcodyhall (February 9, 2018) # Lon Harris @Lons (May 11, 2018) # Alex Damon @StarWarsExplain (June 5, 2018) # Ken Napzok @KenNapzok (June 5, 2018) # Ethan Erwin @MrEthanErwin (August 14, 2018) # Dan Murrell @MurrellDan (November 30, 2018) # Kevin Smets @kevsmets (February 21, 2019) # Ben Bateman @benbatemanmedia (March 7, 2019) # Paul Preston @PPrestonLA (April 4, 2019) # Laura Kelly @ShutUp_Laura (April 17, 2019) # Marc Andreyko @marcandreyko (April 18, 2019) # Joseph Scrimshaw @JosephScrimshaw (April 19, 2019) # Chance Ellison @chancewars_91 (May 17, 2019) # Brendan Meyer @BrendanKJMeyer (May 30, 2019) # David Del Rio @David_DelRio (August 16, 2019) # Eliot Dewberry @EliotETC (September 20, 2019) # Brandon Hanna @BrandonHanna07 (October 24, 2019) # Chandru Dhandapani @chandruthinks (October 24, 2019) # Jeff Sneider @TheInSneider (November 4, 2019) # Tom Reimann @startthemachine (November 19, 2019) # RB3 @DirectorRB3 (February 7, 2020) # Ben Goddard @TheBenGoddard (February 7, 2020) Perfect Round But Have Missed Out On The Bonus # Jim Vejvoda @JimVejvoda # Adam Gertler @AdamGertler # Jason Inman @Jawiin # Paul Oyama @Paul_Oyama # Haleigh Foutch @HaleighFoutch Records # William Bibbiani @WilliamBibbiani (7-7) 3 in Singles and 4 in Teams # Rachel Cushing @RachelJCushing (6-0) 2 in Singles, 3 in Innergeekdom and 1 in Teams # Mike Kalinowski @MikeKalinowski (5-1) 2 in Singles, 2 in Teams and 1 in Innergeekdom # Brendan Meyer @BrendanKJMeyer (5-0) 2 in Singles and 3 in Teams # Paul Preston @PPrestonLA (4-0) 2 in Teams and 2 in Singles # Dan Murrell @MurrellDan (4-2) 3 in Singles and 1 in Teams # Lon Harris @Lons (3-3) 1 in Singles and 2 in Teams # Drew McWeeny @DrewMcWeeny (4-1) 3 in Teams and 1 in Singles # Chance Ellison @chancewars_91 (4-0) 3 in Singles and 1 in Teams # Tom Reimann @startthemachine (3-1) 3 in Teams # John Rocha @TheRochaSays (2-2) 2 in Teams # Witney Seibold @WitneySeibold (3-0) 3 in Teams # Ben Bateman @benbatemanmedia (3-0) 2 in Singles and 1 in Teams # Alex Damon @StarWarsExplain (3-0) 3 in Star Wars # Ethan Erwin @MrEthanErwin (2-1) 1 in Singles and 1 in Teams # Laura Kelly @ShutUp_Laura (2-1) 2 in Star Wars # Tim Franco @tfranco84 (2-0) 1 in Singles and 1 in Teams # Mark Reilly @ReillyAround (2-0) 2 in Teams # Kevin Smets @kevsmets (2-0) 2 in Innergeekdom # Matt Atchity @Matchity (1-1) Inaugural Member and 1 in Teams # Jeff Sneider @TheInSneider (1-1) 1 in Teams # Robert Montano @Mr_Rob11 (1-0) 1 in Teams # Sam Witwer @SamWitwer (1-0) 1 in Star Wars # Matt Knost @mattknost (1-0) 1 in Teams # Cody Hall @therealcodyhall (1-0) 1 in Singles # Ken Napzok @KenNapzok (1-0) 1 in Star Wars # Marc Andreyko @marcandreyko (1-0) 1 in Teams # Joseph Scrimshaw @JosephScrimshaw (1-0) 1 in Star Wars # David Del Rio @David_DelRio (1-0) 1 in Singles # Eliot Dewberry @EliotETC (1-0) 1 in Teams # Brandon Hanna @BrandonHanna07 (1-0) 1 in Innergeekdom # Chandru Dhandapani @chandruthinks (1-0) 1 in Innergeekdom # RB3 @DirectorRB3 (1-0) 1 in Singles # Ben Goddard @TheBenGoddard (1-0) 1 in Singles # Jim Vejvoda @JimVejvoda (0-1) # Adam Gertler @AdamGertler (0-1) # Jason Inman @Jawiin (0-1) # Paul Oyama @Paul_Oyama (0-1) # Haleigh Foutch @HaleighFoutch (0-1) Category:Miscellaneous